Sleepwalking
by Lovestory15
Summary: Bella sleepwalks to Jake's house one night... the results of it are life changing. This is a Team Jacob story and also one my favorite stories that I personally wrote : Only the first chapter is rated M. The rest could be K or T.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have been neglecting my other stories and I haven't written one in a long time but I just didn't have any ideas I really liked. But I kinda liked this one so hopefully you guys will like it too **** This also has Team Jacob for all of you people that like him better. And of course team Edward. I combined the two for this story, tell me what you think!**

_**Bella:**_

It was Friday night, and Edward was going on a hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper. It's not that I was upset that he was leaving, but I missed him when he was gone. He said that it was only going to be until Sunday afternoon so I hid my disappointed feeling and pretended to be happy he was going to have fun for the weekend.

Edward took the bag I was holding for him out of my hand and kissed me suddenly. It caught me off guard and I forgot to breathe. When he released me I sounding like a panting dog and I heard Edward chuckling. My cheeks got hot.

"You know, if vampires were able to pant like that I would make that sound after kissing you too." He smiled at me and then put his bag in the trunk.

"Stop making me feel better. It's embarrassing and you know it." He grinned at me and kissed me again. His lips applied a little more force on mine this time. I tied my fingers into his hair and held him there for awhile.

His tongue made its way down my mouth and I inched closer to him. I loved the feeling of his icy cold tongue in my hot mouth.

All of a sudden I heard that whistling sound you hear in the movies when a gorgeous woman walks by on the street and I pulled away from Edward. I immediately blushed and wiped away the little saliva that was near my lip. I held my arms awkwardly at my side and stared at the ground.

Edward cleared his throat, which was his way of gaining his composure again. He put his arm around my waist and held me closer to him.

"I'm glad we came out when we did. I would be grossed out if I saw you two doing each other on the car." Emmett laughed at his own joke and Edward growled lowly in the back of his throat. I didn't say anything and neither did Jasper. He probably knew how embarrassed I was.

"That's enough Emmett." Jasper threw his bags in the trunk and closed it all in the same second. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Edward kissed me quickly and then went around to the driver's seat of the Volvo. "Bye Bella. Be careful while I'm gone."

"I will." He smiled at me and then got into the car.

Emmett slammed his door and Jasper closed his properly. I heard Edward getting mad at Emmett for almost breaking his door. I laughed to myself about it. They acted like human brothers act. Then of course, Jasper calmed their moods and everything was quiet. I headed back inside to hang out with Alice as I promised to do so. She wanted to go shopping at the mall… great.

It was around ten when I finally got home. I was exhausted. Alice suggested sleeping over but I told her she should just go home. I was going to bed and she would be alone the whole night. I preferred she didn't.

I slipped on my old sweats and a t-shirt and collapsed into bed. Within ten minutes, I was asleep.

_**Jacob:**_

It was around 2:30 in the morning when I heard something at my door. Nobody was home but me for the weekend and I thought maybe my dad had come home early from his trip. When I opened the door to see Bella, I was taken by surprise.

She was wearing sweats and a plain black t-shirt, her hair was a little messy and she seemed exhausted. She just stood there and didn't say anything.

"Bella! What are you doing here? It's a little early isn't it?" I gave her a hug and then led her inside. Hoping she didn't come here to tell me something quickly and then leave.

She looked puzzled for a second. Her eyes were squinting and she was looking behind me. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?" Now I was confused. I walked closer to her and was shocked when all of a sudden my head smacked against the wall. The pictures on it shook a little. Bella never pushed me so hard. I didn't realize she was that strong.

Then she jumped me. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my torso. Her lips pressed against mine with such force and her tongue was down my throat so far I had no choice but to breath out of my nose.

I carried her to my bedroom; she was still clinging onto me. I nearly dropped her on my bed but she wasn't letting go.

Without releasing my lips from hers, I pulled off Bella's sweats. They slipped off easily, like silk. Then, I ripped the sides of Bella's underwear off and the fabric fell to the ground. Bella pulled off her own shirt and pulled herself up until her head was on my pillow. She used her pointer finger to instruct me to come to her. She didn't need to.

I kissed her leg as I crawled closer to her, every three inches or so I would kiss her until finally I was at her center. I kissed right below her bellybutton and then made it to her breasts. I kissed her nipples and she made this groaning sound that turned me on to another level.

We were both panting like crazy. I felt my muscles constrict every time I tried to breath. Then I laid on top of her. She used her foot to pull at my boxers until they were completely off of me.

She spread her legs and wrapped them around my waist and I made my way inside of her. It felt so good. Like eating for the first time in a week, so energy boosting and definitely what you need. I grinded against her body until I was farther into her. My area was throbbing to suck an extent I thought it might actually fall off, or combust. We both gasped and groaned at the excitement of it all. I made this hoarse noise that I never made before in my life.

I kissed her feverishly for some time. She just kept lifting herself up towards me so I could enjoy her more. I yelped quietly from the shock of her teeth sinking into my neck, it stung a little but it only got me more raved up.

She dug her nails into my back and pushed me harder against her. I bit her ear and she gasped again. I let go, afraid I might have hurt her, but she was smiling with this lust in her eye.

I rolled over and we both just laid there trying to catch our breath, but it was really hard. I never felt like I lost so much energy in my life, it was a good feeling though, a really good feeling.

Within a few minutes, Bella's heart rate was back to normal and she was asleep. I didn't know how she could be because I was still barely relaxed again. I rolled onto my side and wrapped my arm around her waist and held her tightly towards me. I couldn't help feeling that this was how things were supposed to be.

_**Bella:**_

When I woke up it was still a little dark out. The sun was rising so I knew it wasn't too early but for some reason I was extremely exhausted, and sweaty. Why was I so sweaty?

I tried to roll over but I couldn't. There was a massive arm around my waist and I knew whose arm it was immediately. "Jacob!" I rolled away in such a quick motion that I fell to the ground and hit my head. "Ow!" It immediately started throbbing.

I put my hand on where my head was throbbing and noticed for the first time since I woke up that I was completely naked. I gasped.

"Bella are you okay?" Jacob was at my side in a heartbeat. He picked me up and sat me down on his bed again.

I looked up at him and expected to see him in his usual cut off jean shorts but he was bear naked too. I yelped and jumped back to the other side of the bed.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes? Why aren't I wearing any clothes?" I grabbed the green blanket that was on the bed and I wrapped it around me so quickly and tight that it was uncomfortably hard to move.

Jacob laughed for a second and looked like he was waiting for something. I just stared at him fearfully, then his expression was serious. "You don't remember what happened last night?" He grabbed a towel that was lying on the floor and wrapped it around his waist casually.

I shook my head no.

Jacob came and sat next to me on the bed. I didn't move an inch. "Bella," he looked like he was concentrating on how to say things and then he gave up and just let out a large sigh, "we had sex last night. You don't remember?"

"We did what!" I started panicking and felt my body getting all sweaty again. I fell over because I couldn't stay balance anymore in my little cocoon blanket. Jacob caught me right before I hit the ground and propped me back up on the bed. I grabbed the blanket again and wrapped it around myself, only this time it was not so tightly.

"How do you not remember?" He sounded annoyed, like he's mad that I have no idea what happened only a few hours ago.

"I… I don't know. I must have been… sleepwalking or something." I was still panicky but I began to calm down a little. "This is crazy. How could I be sleepwalking?"

Jacob tried to put his arm around my waist but I pulled away quickly. I stood up off the bed and started to retrieve my clothes. I turned my back towards Jacob and put my sweats on right before my towel fell down my back, then I put my t-shirt back on too.

"Bella, I'm sorry okay," Jacob followed me out the front door and grabbed my arm, "but you should know that you made the first move, not me."

Of course, he makes me look like the bad guy. "You could have stopped me." I turn around to face him. He actually looks kind of hot with just a towel around his waist and messy hair. "Didn't you find it weird at all that I showed up at your house in the middle of the night and started to seduce you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him but he just shrugged. I sighed, "Just, please don't tell anyone, okay? For me? If Edward finds out I don't know how pissed he'll be."

"What about my thoughts? He'll just read my mind and know what happened."

"Find something else to think about."

"That'll be impossible for the next couple of days. You were truly-"

"I don't need the details Jake."

"Are you sure? You might want to sleepwalk back to me if you knew how it went." He smirked at me but I just gave him a death stare and turned around to walk away.

"C'mon Bella, I'm only teasing." Jacob put his hand on my side but I keep on walking.

"Alright fine, I won't say anything to Edward. Could you at least turn around and talk to me?" His voice is gentle and sincere. I felt a pang of guilt inside me so I turned around to face Jake.

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't be mad at you. It wasn't your fault anyway and- Jake there's something on your neck." I placed my pointer finger on a bite mark that was on Jacob's neck. "Gosh it looks pretty bad. Something really tried to rip your flesh off huh, what happened?" It looked like a human bit him but that doesn't seem right. What person would bite so hard into someone else's neck like that? The person obviously wanted to do some damage to Jake.

Jake laughed so loudly that I took a step back startled. "It was you Bella. I told you that we had fun last night."

My eyes started bugging out. I turned around and just started walking down the road of La Push. Jacob didn't follow me, he simply stood and watched as I left. What did happen last night? What did I do?

As soon as I arrived home I showered. Hopefully when Edward came home the werewolf sent would be gone so he never would know what happened. When I got out of the shower I heard someone at the door, it was Edward.

"What are you doing here?" My heart started beating uneasily and I felt panicked again, this could not be happening.

"Aren't you happy I'm here? I thought you'd be glad to see me?" He took a step inside and I backed away from him. His eye brows furrowed and he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I missed you a lot while I was gone, so I came back early."

I squeeze him into a hug, "I missed you too Edward."

I smash my lips against his, hoping he won't think about smelling me and smell something that he doesn't like. He lays me down on the couch and starts to move his cool hand up my shirt and pull it off, bra and shirt at once. Great, one of the only days I don't have to pursue him to have sex is the day I really don't want to. I groan out of annoyance but Edward misinterprets what I am trying to say.

Within a few seconds, both of us are naked and I completely forgot why I didn't want to have sex with him. Edward leans down and kisses the right side of my waist, and then the left side of my waist. He stops in the middle of the two and I start gasping.

Edward laughs, "I haven't even done anything yet."

That's why I didn't want to have sex, now I remember. I froze, as Edward made his way closer to my center. Just when he was extremely close to my center's hole, not surprisingly, he stopped.

IF Jake's area did make its way into mine, there was no way I was going to be able to wash that off.

Edward's jaw clenched and he sat up away from me. "Bella, it smells like… wet dog. Care to explain?" His voice was harsh and I could feel the anger radiating off of him. What's to explain? He already clearly knows.

I moved towards him but he didn't move an inch, he didn't even look at me. "Edward, look at me."

He twitched but still wouldn't move.

"Edward, I know this is hard to believe, and I didn't want to tell you like this…" I waited for a response but when none came I continued. "I didn't have sex with Jake on purpose. I was asleep; I didn't even know what was going on."

"He raped you!" Edward was up in an instant. His fists were clenched and he snarled. I grabbed his arm.

"No! He didn't rape me! Jake is better than _that_ Edward, and you know it. I was… sleepwalking."

He sat next to me on the couch again but refused to wrap his arms around me like he usually does. "Sleepwalking, really?"

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy, and I think it is too, but you have to believe me." I inched towards him again and he finally put his hand on my waist.

"If you say it, then I believe you."

It was quite for a little, Edward rocked me gently back and forth. "But you're still mad, aren't you?"

"Hm… yes I guess so. Not at you of course."

"Then at Jake?"

"No, as long as the mongrel didn't know that you were sleepwalking, then I would be angry at him too."

"Then why are you angry?" I placed my hand on his cheek and willed him to look down at me.

"I guess I am just a little territorial, like a dog in a way, like Jacob."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I promise, it'll never happen again."

Edward started to laugh, "Bella, you can't not sleepwalk on command. You can't help that."

"I can try." Edward leaned his head down and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stayed like that for awhile. Then suddenly Edward was up and dressed, and so was I.

"Wow you're fast."

"We have company." Edward pulled me closer to him and walked us towards the door.

It was Jacob, of course, who else would it be. Edward held me tighter towards him. I felt silly but I couldn't really look Jacob in the eye, but I felt his gaze on me.

"I just came by to apologize." Jake sounded like he was debating what to say to me for awhile before he came.

"You already apologized." I barely whispered out. I looked up at him and met his gaze. He looked hurt, and I felt that wave of guilt again.

"I know. I just thought that I should say it again."

"Thank you Jacob for coming," Edward said as he started to close the door, "but Bella and I want to have a private discussion."

"So you told him huh, how's your ear?" Jacob completely ignored Edward and looked at me.

"What about it?" I put my hand on my right ear, nothing seemed wrong.

"Wrong one." Then it must be my left ear, the side that Edward was on. I swallowed hard and waited as Edward moved my hair out of the way. Then I heard a low growl come from his throat and he snapped.

"You bit her!"

"Don't blame me! It's just my nature! I mark my territory on things I feel are mine!" Jake yelled back at Edward, who snarled in return.

I ignored them for a moment and ran my fingers down my left ear. I felt the slightly indented teeth marks and gasped.

"She obviously does the same thing!" Jake backed up from the door and Edward followed him.

"Bella isn't a dog like you!" Edward growled much louder than he should've.

"Oh yeah! See for yourself!" Jake tilted his head to the side and strained his neck. Edward calmed down almost immediately. "She marks her territory too."

For someone with abilities to heal faster, I am surprised that the scar on Jake's neck was still very distorted and rather large. I really did try to bite part of his neck off.

"Bella…" Edward turned around towards me and I felt so embarrassed that I actually wanted to cry right then. Now there really was a part of Jake in me.

"Maybe you should leave now Jake. I'm not mad, but some other time will be better for talking." I directed Edward inside and closed the door behind me.

"I'm not leaving you anymore Bella. Obviously you have some bad sleepwalking problem." Edward hugged me and I leaned my head against his chest.

"Good because I don't want you to leave me." I closed my eyes and we were silent for awhile. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be mad at Jake, please? This wasn't his fault." I was able to hear the pleading in my voice.

"I'll get over it, eventually."

"Okay." Edward sat me down on the couch with him and hummed my lullaby. I felt myself drift off to sleep.

_**Jacob:**_

I sat outside their house for awhile, hoping Bella would come outside and talk to me. When I heard the door close I smelled vampire instantly and clenched my jaw.

"Sorry Jacob. It wasn't your fault. I acted inappropriately today." Edward sat next to me but left a few feet between us.

"Where's Bella?" I started taping my fingers against my knee.

"She's asleep… I don't… blame you for biting her either."

"Really? Because two and a half hours ago I thought you were going to try to kill me. Not that I care."

"I just lost it, that's all."

"Well I'm glad she's asleep." I smirked and thought about last night.

"I am not so sure that that'll happen again."

"You just hope it doesn't happen again. But it might. You might have to leave to get something to eat and Bella will drift away in her sleep to me again."

"You would do that to her?" Edward's voice was very low, like he was disappointed in me.

I didn't care what he thought or what he had to say, but I did care about Bella. I sighed, "No, I wouldn't."

I could tell Edward was smiling without even looking at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" He just make me annoyed in that moment.

"For saying you won't take advantage of Bella." The door opened behind us and we both turned around.

"C'mon guys, we'll all have dinner together tonight." Bella smiled at us and took both our hands, like we just vowed to have peace forever with each other.

I looked over at Edward who wasn't paying attention to me anymore. He was just staring at the back of Bella's head with a smile. I looked at his neck quickly when something caught my eye. A scar from teeth marks were engraved in his skin below his right ear, the same teeth marks that are on my neck now too… great…

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was debating whether to put this chapter up or not… but hey, the Team Jacob fans deserve something nice too. I actually really enjoyed making this story to be honest, so I hope you like it as well **

**Bella:**

I didn't feel good about this, not at all. I was in my truck, wondering if this was a good idea. Well, if I didn't do it now then I would never have a chance like this again… before it was too late.

Edward was helping Carlisle at the hospital today, and Alice would know I was at Jacob's, but she wouldn't see why. Thankfully she wouldn't see Edward to tell him where I was going, she was camping with Jasper for the entire week.

Besides, Edward would be extremely furious if he knew I was at Jacob's. He's been a little bit more… agitated… since the accident. Luckily I haven't sleepwalked since. But of course it was the sleepwalking that had gotten me into this mess. Edward didn't leave my side one night since, and he probably never would.

It was too late to back out of my decision when I pulled into the small dirt driveway of the little red house. Jake popped his head out from the shed and his eyes lit up when he saw me get out of the truck, which I left running.

"Bella!" Jake ran over to me and crushed me into a strong hug. I felt uncomfortable, unsure if it was dangerous for me to be squeezed so tightly. "You haven't been around for awhile," Jake whispered in my ear, and then he pulled away from me, so he could look me in the eye. "I was beginning to think you didn't want to talk to me again for awhile."

"Oh, we'll have a lot to talk about." I mumbled under my breath. Jake was still holding my hand and I let him. It was nice to feel his warm touch again. I missed him too and it was nice to see him after an entire month of not speaking to him at all. Of course, that was also my fault. But I wish there was something else for us to talk about than what I had in mind.

Jake leaned against the head of the truck. "What happened, the little bloodsucker didn't want me around so you completely blow me off?"

I leaned against the truck next to Jake and put my head on his shoulder, "That stopped you from coming to see me?"

Jake chuckled, "No," then he became serious, "I just thought… well… you did deserve some space. And I didn't want to push you and get you frustrated."

I smiled against my own will, "That doesn't seem like you. I would have expected you to keep apologizing until I finally forgave you and we started hanging out again."

Jake was quite for some time. His voice startled me when he broke the silence. "I thought you would need some time." Jake smiled down at me, "Besides, did you really think I would let you ignore me forever?" He laughed and squeezed my hand that was still intertwined with his.

I didn't say anything, I didn't move either, until I finally got the guts to get into my truck. "Can you come with me somewhere?"

**Jacob:**

Bella refused to tell me where we were going. But, after about twenty minutes she pulled into a parking space directly across a CVS pharmacy. We got out of the car and Bella took my hand and led me inside.

"Bella, what are we doing here?" She looked at me briefly and then started walking faster than she usually did. She seemed to know where she was heading.

Bella froze at the end of aisle twelve. I looked up at the sign hanging above our heads to see what was down this aisle that made Bella looked scared to death. Then, I was just as still as her, just as terrified.

She took a deep breath and then headed down the aisle, stopping right in front of all the small boxes of different brands of pregnancy tests.

Bella sifted through the boxes. "Well? Don't just stand there. Help me find a few good ones."

But I couldn't help, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. The lifeless leach knocked up Bella? So many different emotions coursed through my body that by the time I was able to function again, Bella was closing the girl's bathroom door behind her, with about five pregnancy tests in her hand.

I waited for Bella to get back from the bathroom, with the results. I didn't get it though. Why didn't she just bring Edward along for the ride? After all, this was his kid.

Bella came out of the ladies room at least a half hour later. She laid all five of the tests in her hand for me to see. Each one of them said positive.

Anger was the strongest emotion I felt. I kept my fists clenched at my side while Bella paid for the tests and headed back to her truck.

She didn't jump into the truck right away. She threw the tests out in the garbage and closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands.

I was in no mood to feel bad for Bella. I didn't touch her, I just let her grieve to herself.

"Why did you bring me? Why didn't your precious vampire come with you instead? What, is he not ready to be big daddy?"

Bella looked up at me. Her eyes were red and she looked exhausted all of a sudden. "He's not the one who needs to be ready to be big daddy."

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused. Who was the father then?

My mouth dropped open when I came to the realization. It all made sense. Why Bella ignored me for a month. Why Bella asked _me_ to come along. Bella wanted me to be here not when she was figuring out if Edward was going to be a father, but if _I _was.

We both just stood there for a couple of minutes, trying to inhale everything properly. "Oh, and here I thought you just wanted a friend to be here with you when you figured out you were pregnant." I said quietly, hoping to calm the mood.

Bella's eyes filled with tears. I reached for her arm and grabbed her again into a hug, only this time not so tightly so I wouldn't hurt her, or it.

I leaned my cheek against Bella's head. I listened to her silent sobbing and felt her tears warm my skin even more.

"Bella, I know this all seems crazy right now, but I'll be there for you. I'll help you through this. I'll help you take care of the baby." It was funny to hear myself say these words, to think about it, Bella and I, having a baby, something we both created together and will care for together. In spite of it all, I felt myself smiling against Bella's hair.

She looked up at me and I wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Jake, I feel sick."

I pulled away from her slightly, "Oh, morning sickness. Well, there's garbage right over there." I started leading Bella towards the garbage but she jerked away from my grasp.

"No, not morning sickness, I just feel sick, in my mind. Everything that is happening is so messed up. I mean, I'm with Edward and yet I'm having your baby. This isn't right at all." She leaned against my chest again, "What is he going to think of me?"

I knew the words I_ wanted_ to say. I wanted so badly to say that Bella should come live with me, and forget the parasite, and we could raise the baby, and get married one day, and have more kids, and be happy together, because that is the way things were supposed to be for us. But with a heavy sigh, I said what I knew I _had_ to say. "Bella, Edward loves you, for you. He knows that you didn't get yourself into this position on purpose and he'll help you raise the baby. He'll help _us_ raise the baby. The point is, he's not going anywhere."

Bella met my eyes and shockingly, smiled at me. "You think so? You don't think he'll want to leave me?"

I smiled at her, "Well, as much as I wish he'd do that," Bella giggled, she knew I was only kidding, "no, he won't."

"You know Jake, I'm glad that you're still you. And, despite everything, I know you'll be a great father." I leaned my head down and touched my lips to Bella's softly. She didn't mind, and she kissed my back slightly, it was her way of being polite. Well, in this situation at least.

I leaned my forehead against Bella's. "And despite everything, surprisingly, I'm not that mad that you're with the bloodsucker still."

Bella's eyes were closed and a small smile crept onto her face. "Why should you be? I'm having _your _kid. That's a big victory for you." She pulled her head back, her smile gone, "But I'm still Edward's. That part doesn't change."

I groaned quietly in the back of my throat, "I know." _For now._

Bella hopped into her truck suddenly and started the loud engine. I got into the passenger seat and simply stared at Bella while she drove out of the parking lot.

Very quietly, so quite I could barely hear, Bella said, "We have to tell Edward."

**Chapter 3 will be here soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! **

_**Months later…**_

**Jacob:**

Bella was seven months pregnant today. She was staying at my house for the day, we left her taking a nap in my room.

I was slightly annoyed at her for suggesting I go out with Edward to get some "baby necessities" as she called it. But here I was, in Babies R' Us, with the mosquito.

Surprisingly he had taken it all pretty well. He had agreed to help take care of the baby and he told Bella he had no plans on leaving her any time soon.

"Did you really think I would leave Bella for something like this? You would have to do better than that."

I opened my mouth to say something back at Edward but he beat me to it.

"Today is not about you trying to make me look bad. Save it for another day. We are here to buy things for the baby." Edward grabbed a carriage and started pushing it through the first aisle.

He still never said _your _baby around Bella or I; he always called it _the _baby. I smirked and let him have his small moment of victory.

"Yes, of course it bothers me. Every time I look at Bella I only think of you, and the part of you that is growing inside her. The fact that both of you are sharing something so magnificent that I'm not even a small part of." Edward paused and I grabbed a few pacifiers from the shelf and put them in the carriage.

Honestly, I didn't want to deal with this now. I had better things to worry about. Like _my _baby. "So, how long did you say Charlie and my dad were going to be gone for?" I asked, dropping the previous subject.

Edward got a huge box of baby formula while I grabbed the bottles. "Well, Charlie called about a week ago. He said that they were extending their trip to for about another month. So they won't be back until November, right before Thanksgiving."

My dad had called me, but I couldn't answer the phone. I was too afraid of something slipping. They left when Bella was about two months pregnant and they were going on a year long trip around the world. Some midlife crisis thing got them into doing it. The baby was due for August seventieth. So, we would have it for a few months before they got home. Just enough time to come up with something to tell them.

"Really? You're not going to tell your father that you have a child?" Edward eyed me suspiciously and then continued browsing.

"I'm kind of young to be having a kid. Not that you'd know. Being as you're over one hundred years old. I don't think he would be so pleased. I'll tell him eventually. Bella has to tell Charlie too."

I hadn't realized how much stuff was in the cart. We were practically done looking through the aisles. But the last one had us stumped.

On each side of the aisle was strollers and carriers, one side was pink things, one side was blue things. Edward and I met each other's glance and then looked away. I could tell he had just as good an idea of the gender of the baby as I did.

"Well? You are the father. What is it? Boy or girl?" Edward was just screwing with me. He knew I had no idea. His smile was devious.

"Yeah right, do you think Bella would actually tell me the gender? You're her boyfriend, she should've told you. Besides, shouldn't Carlisle know, he is the doctor." I folded my arms across my chest.

Edward frowned. "Bella didn't want Carlisle to be her doctor. She doesn't want me to know the gender, and Carlisle might be thinking of it in his thoughts. Also, she feels, uncomfortable with him delivering the baby."

I understood where Bella was coming from. I wouldn't want the father of my boyfriend to deliver my baby if I was a girl…looking at certain places that not many people should look at.

Edward and I walked down the aisle. All the way at the end we came across a lemon yellow carrier and a lightish green stroller. In unison we looked at each other, "these will do." We both started to chuckle but then I stopped myself, embarrassed, and grabbed each of the boxes at once.

When we got to the check out area I noticed Edward's lips were twitching every now and then, like he was trying not to laugh at something. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"I have to go see something really quickly. You start checking out the items." In four swift strides Edward was gone. I shrugged and started putting the items on the conveyor belt.

The woman looked up at me and smiled. "So, are you two expecting a little one?"

I paused and stared at the woman. "Excuse me?"

"You and your boyfriend? Are you expecting a baby?"

I froze and dropped whatever was in my hand. My cheeks were hotter than my regular body temperature. This lady thought…. Edward and I were… a couple?

"Oh no, God no. He's not my boyfriend. He's just a, uh, friend of mine. Here to help me get stuff for my, uh, wife. Yeah, she's expecting a baby in two months so…" I trailed off mid sentence. Edward came back, smiling now and chuckling under his breath.

"How's everything going?" Edward asked. The checkout lady looked down blushing and finished checking out the supplies. As soon as the things were back in the carriage I booked it out of there with Edward still at my heel.

When we were outside Edward started laughing louder than I ever heard him in my life. If he could tear up from laughter I swear he would be right now.

I didn't laugh. I got the things into the trunk and waiting in the passenger seat until Edward contained himself and hopped into the car. "So, do you need to go somewhere else, honey?"

I wiggled down farther in my seat and listened as Edward's laughter stung my ears again.

**Bella:**

I was at Jake's house, reading a book on childbirth and rubbing my pronounced stomach, feeling the small bumps where the baby's body parts were.

When I heard Jake close the screen door behind him, I sat up on the couch so he could have some space to sit next to me.

When he came in and sat next to me, I smiled devilishly. "Jake, you know if you're in love with Edward, I'll give you two some space." I giggled and nudged Jake with my shoulder.

He didn't meet eye contact with me. "Haha very funny. Figures he told you."

"I'm only teasing. C'mon, let's go outside and get some fresh air. I've been inside all day." I hopped to my feet and took Jake's hand. When we got outside I sat down on the wooden stairs and leaned against Jake's shoulder.

"I was reading and they say if you talk to the baby, it can actually hear you even though it's inside you." Jake said.

"I know. I talk to it all the time. I think it really likes to hear other people's voices." I started rubbing my belly again. Then, I pulled my t-shirt up to expose my stomach. "Do you want to talk to it?"

Jake just stared at my stomach for a moment. He looked nervous and a little embarrassed. Then, he leaned down, closer to my stomach, and started speaking. "Hey little guy, I'm your dad. I've never gotten the chance to talk to you before but I glad I am now. I just wanted to tell you that you are going to have a great mommy, and a great… well, Mommy has a boyfriend so I guess you'll have a great Stepdad too."

I felt tears rise behind my eyelids and smiled as Jake kissed the top of my stomach. He met my gaze and smiled at me, "You'll have a great daddy too." I said quietly, stroking my stomach again.

Jake leaned in and kissed me suddenly. I felt sparks, like I always did, but they still were not as strong as the sparks I felt when Edward kissed me. But, I felt myself kissing him back gently.

Suddenly, I felt a force in my stomach and took Jake's hand and placed it where the kicking was coming from. "See Jake, it knows you were talking to it." Jake kept his hand on me even after the kicking stopped.

I felt oddly warm inside. Not from the heat radiating off of Jake, but because even though I was in more love with Edward and I was going to be his forever, I was glad what I had now was something I was going to share with Jake for the rest of my life. It felt… right, for the first time since I figured out I was pregnant.

Jake's voice broke the silence. "Do you think… my mom would be proud of me?"

"I think so. Why wouldn't she be? You've acted very responsible about this." I leaned my head against Jake's chest and he wrapped his arms around me, "but you've also still been able to be Jake. And that's what I think she would be most proud of." At that moment, I came up with a very good idea.

**Five weeks later…**

** Jake:**

"Bella, are you sure you'll be alright? The baby is due in another three weeks and-" Bella pressed her lips against Edward's to make him stop talking. I wish sometimes she did that to me.

"Edward, you need to hunt, badly. It looks like someone punched you in the face. I'll be fine. Besides, Jake is here so if I need anything he can get it."

I put Bella's bag down in my room and walked back over to them. The past month she stayed at Edward's house and she was finally going to be staying with me again. She talked Edward into letting her stay here for at least a week while he was away hunting with Alice and Emmett.

Edward forfeit with a sigh, "Jacob." He nodded in my direction and I nodded back. It was his way of saying goodbye. "Call me if you need anything Bella." Edward leaned in and kissed her again. Then he headed out to his car and was gone within a few seconds.

I grabbed Bella and spun her around in a hug. She laughed and then told me to put her down. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Eat, sleep, use the bathroom." Bella walked quickly to the bathroom and shut the door. I read about why pregnant women had to use the bathroom all the time. All of her organs are being pushed from the baby and they have a smaller space so the woman's bladder gets full quicker and she has to go all the time.

I got a Snickers bar from the kitchen and a cup of milk. Bella had the craving for Snickers and milk since last month. She always wants to have the two together. So I stocked up on supplies.

I heard Bella flush and wash her hands. She came into the living room and plopped onto the couch, peeling away the wrapper from the Snickers bar.

"Bella, have you thought about a name?" I pulled Bella's feet up onto my lap and started to rub them.

"Yep." She took another bite from her bar.

"And?" I asked a little more impatient than necessary.

"What?" She looked confused for a minute, then smiled into her bar before taking another bite.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

I sighed and squeezed Bella's foot a little. "I'm going to be its dad." She just kept smiling and finished off her Snickers.

"I'm going to be so fat from eating all of these. But I can't help myself."

"No you won't. You're going to be like every woman who just gave birth. You're going to be perfect." I meant every word I said. To be honest, I knew this was weird, but I was kind of excited to see what Bella would look like. Probably a bit chubbier, with a small child in her arms and a little more tired than usual. Because of _our _child.

I pictured this image so many times in my head. The both of us were in the park, with our new stroller and new baby in it. We were happy and energetic. We had to constantly stop so people could admire our beautiful child. Then, I would take Bella's hand and squeeze it a little and she would look at me and notice how proud I was and smile back at me.

"You sound a lot like Edward. That's exactly what he said. Freaky."

"I guess that le- I mean, Edward, is rubbing off on me." I admitted. Even though I wish it wasn't true, it was.

Bella smiled, "I know." She sat up and stretched hers arms above her head. I stared at her ripe stomach which was rather large; it made me happy, like I accomplished something very meaningful. "Off to bed for me, I'm exhausted."

Bella headed to my room and closed the door behind her so she could put on her pajamas. I waited patiently for her to finish dressing. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight." She said through the door.

"Absolutely not, sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch." I had no intention of doing so. I wanted to be with Bella and the baby as many hours of the day I could.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

I opened the door quietly so Bella wouldn't hear me. When I saw that she was looking at something on my dresser I stepping inside.

"What are you looking at?" I walked over to her and noticed the picture of me when I was little. I was playing baseball with my mom. She was just as sweaty and dirty as I was.

Bella wiped the dust away from the picture so she could look at it better. "Jake," she whispered quietly, "she looks just like you. She was just as beautiful."

No one has ever told me that before. But when I looked at the picture I saw the similarities so clearly I was surprised no one had said something earlier. "Yeah I guess so."

Bella brought the picture over to my nightstand. She propped the pillow up and sat up in bed, with my green blanket covering her. "You can come sit with me for a little."

I went and laid down right next to Bella. The bed wasn't that big, but that was fine. I liked being so close to her, and the baby.

Bella leaned against my chest and closed her eyes. Her breathing became slower and more even, and I knew she was asleep. I rocked her in my arms, much like the way I planned to rock my baby soon. My eyes closed and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

**Bella:**

I couldn't even speak. I could barely breathe. I woke up and there was liquid running down my legs and I must've rubbed some off on Jacob because his legs were a little wet too.

The contractions were so painful. I was sweating badly, mostly because I knew I was in labor and was panicking a bit, but also because Jacob's arms were wrapped around me still.

I tried to shake him awake. "Jake." I tried to remain calm. I took a deep breath. I couldn't panic now, something might happen to the baby. "Jake!" I was able to screech out, but I didn't know how.

"Bella?" Jake got up off the bed. I didn't say anything, I just clutched my stomach. I figured that was all he needed to figure out what was going on.

I reached out to grab his hand and I squeezed it so hard I thought I might actually split his hand in half.

"Okay Bella. Calm down. I'll get you to the hospital." Jake scooped me up into his arms and was nearly running outside the door. Before we were outside though, he stopped short and grabbed a pair of his cut off jeans.

"Bella, I'm going to phase. Do you think you would be able to hold on to me if I did? We would get there faster." Jacob looked down at me. His expression was frightened so between an excruciating painful contraction, I nodded my head yes.

Jake put me down on the stairs momentarily and then phased into his werewolf form. He used his teeth and his massive paws to get me onto his back. I held onto his thick hair and tightened my grip every time I felt more pain.

I was surprised at how graceful and smooth our ride was. We were going so fast and yet I didn't feel anything bumpy for the ride. The cool night breeze felt nice against my sweating face.

We made it to the hospital in the nick of time. I let out a scream from the pain and didn't even realize that Jake was back in his human form until he was carrying me inside.

"Nurse! My wife is in labor!" Jake called out.

Wife? How many people did Jake say that to? I guess it was better than saying: _Nurse! The girl that I love who isn't my girlfriend is in labor with our child! _

"Okay we got her. You can let go now." The nurse was very calm, but Jake hesitated before putting me in the wheelchair that was presented before us.

When he finally did, I was rushed off and turned around quickly to see that Jake was right behind me. I reached my hand out for his and smiled when I felt his warm fingers wrap around mine.

When we reached the room, Jake lifted me up again and helped me stand up while I tried to strip all my clothes off and put the patient smock on.

The nurse came in and I didn't even care when she suggested that my "husband" help me with that. I didn't even blink. I tried to take my shirt and bra off myself but I was in too much pain so I just told Jake to take my clothes off, which he was able to do in no time at all fortunately.

In a matter of minutes, I was laying down in the bed, holding Jake's hand yet again. The nurse had my legs up already and was checking my pupils. "Okay, your pupils have only dilated up to seven. When they reach ten, Dr. Goldstein will be ready for you. Until then, we gave you some medicine for the pain." The nurse looked up at Jake then, "We just need to get your names down for now. We can get the rest of the information when you have time available."

Jake met my glance briefly and then met the gaze of the nurse again. "Well, I'm Jacob Black and this is…" Jake cleared his throat; I could tell he was a little confused with what to say.

"And I'm Isabella Black." I nodded towards the nurse. When she wrote down our names she left the room.

I felt Jake's stare on my face. "What?" I asked annoyed, even though I didn't need to.

"Nothing," Jake said, looking away.

The pain was back again, and there was nothing I wanted more than to get this baby out of me.

Two and a half hours after the nurse said I was only dilated to seven, I was finally at ten.

My entire body was covered in a thick sheet of sweat, and Edward still wasn't here. I asked Jake to call him an hour ago and he did without putting up a fight. This was definitely a time when his cold marble body would have been useful.

"Okay Bella, just push." Dr. Goldstein ordered. I screeched as I pushed and felt the weight inside me empty just a little bit.

"I see a head!" Jake looked over for the first time since I started pushing. His cheeks were turning different shades of white that let me know that he was not interested in watching the miracle of birth. If I could laugh right now, I probably would be.

"One more push Bella." The doctor ordered. I felt like I had no more strength, like I couldn't do this anymore, like I should give up.

I felt Jake squeeze my hand. "You can do this." He muttered quietly.

I took a deep breath and pushed with all the life left in me. I didn't stop pushing until I heard the comforting sound of a newborn baby's cry. Then I leaned back and let out a sigh of victory.

"It's a girl!" One of the nurse's called out. I kept my eyes closed, relaxing, until the baby had quieted down completely.

"Would you like to hold your new little girl, Daddy?" I opened my eyes when I heard the nurse's voice. Jake hesitated and then took the baby, who was wrapped in a pink blanket, and held her close in his arms.

"She's very healthy, coming in at eight point five pounds, and doesn't have any missing ligaments or health problems. Congratulations, we'll give you guys some privacy." Dr. Goldstein escorted his crew out the door and left Jake, me, and the baby, to ourselves.

When I opened my eyes and looked at Jake finally, my heart swelled up. He had never looked so happy, so triumphant, so powerful, so content, in his life. The grin on his face and the tears of joy in his eyes could have made anyone feel extremely victorious.

"Bella, she's so beautiful." Jake handed the baby to me and then I scooted over so he could lie next to me on the bed.

When I saw my baby's face for the first time I felt just like the way Jake looked. She was beautiful, just like Jake had said. She had a bundle of dark brown hair on the top of her head and a skin tone that was closer to Jake's, just not quite as dark.

Jake wrapped his arm around her but held her in place where she was against my chest. "She's so tiny."

"Yeah she is. I mean, she was just born." I said teasingly. Jake and I both grinned at each other. When he leaned in to kiss me I let him, politely kissing him back.

"Jake, I know this might sound weird, but… thanks… for her." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

It was quiet for a little while until Jake broke the silence. "What are we going to call her?"

I stared down at our little baby. I knew what we were going to call her before anyone else knew, before she was even born. "I wanted her name to be special, something that represented someone important to you and also something very important to me. I chose the name of the person who brought you to me Jake, the person who also made _her _possible," I said nudging the baby. "So I want to name her Sarah."

Tears weld up in Jake's eyes and I felt them in mine to. This time I leaned in to kiss him, I felt his hot tears against my lips and pulled away from him when I heard a knock at the door and then the nurse step in.

"Someone's here to see you." The nurse said with a pleasant smile.

Edward walked past the nurse and rushed to my side. I closed my eyes when I felt his nice cold touch against my forehead. "Edward, I missed you."

"Bella, Sarah is gorgeous." Of course he knew her name, he probably was reading Jake's mind as soon as he walked in, trying to see what he missed.

I shrugged, "I personally think she gets her good looks from her daddy."

They both chuckled but Jake was the one who spoke up. "No, she gets her looks from you, believe me." Jake bumped my arm and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Well congratulations, to the both of you. You are very lucky to have her."

"I think we could all share her." I said delicately, hoping not to raise tension in the room, which gratefully I didn't.

Even though both Edward and Jake were still in the room, I pulled down the collar of my patient smock and started breast feeding Sarah. It hurt like hell but that didn't stop me from feeling the heaviness of my eyelids until I closed them and dozed off to sleep.

**Jake:**

**Two weeks later…**

Sarah started laughing whenever I blew my nose with the tissue. It was the best thing to see her smiling with the same smile and chocolate brown eyes as Bella. Sarah did look a lot like Bella, but she did look like me to. She was darker than Bella, and had the same toes and dark hair as me too, and even though she had her mother's smile, she had my full lips, which made me proud every time I saw her. In fact, everything about Sarah made me proud. I guess that was what being a father was about. Admiring your child for everything they were.

Bella said she was going to hold off on becoming a vampire for awhile too. Which was nice, she was going to wait around a year at least to ask Edward to change her, so she could take care of Sarah properly as she put it. I was happy to get more time with her, as human… maybe enough time to make her change her mind and _stay _human.

"Don't bet on it." Edward said behind me.

"Maybe I will," I said quietly. Sarah just fell asleep in my arms and I didn't want to wake her, she looked too content.

"Jake, make sure she doesn't get too uncomfortably hot. I just gave her a bath." Bella came and sat next to me on the couch. It was true, I could still smell the baby soap on Sarah and her dark hair was still damp.

"I won't."

"Edward and I are going to get some more stuff for Sarah at the store. Do you think you could manage until we get home?" I still loved how Bella said Sarah, our little Sarah.

"I think so." I help Sarah closer to my chest, more protectively.

"Great." Bella leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, then she kissed Sarah lightly on the forehead.

When I heard Edward's car start up, I brought Sarah into my room and laid down with her on the bed. My nose was right next to the top of her head, and every time I breathed in I smelled the scent of strawberries.

I closed my eyes, thinking nothing could be more perfect in someone's life than moments like this.

**Bella:**

When Edward and I came home and put the baby supplies away, I found Edward leaning against the door of Jake's room, grinning at something.

I walked next to him and leaned against his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Something else Sarah gets from her dad." Edward murmured in my ear.

I laughed, "What are you going to do?"

Jacob has his arm wrapped around Sarah's small body. They were both asleep and snoring lightly next to each other.

What made me feel warm inside though, was that Sarah's small, chubby hand was wrapped around Jake's pointer finger. They looked adorable lying next to each other.

Edward closed the door and we went to rest on the couch. I laid on top of Edward's chest and smiled at my inner thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's velvety voice spoke out.

"You know how I was really upset, the day I told you I had sleepwalked over to Jake's house?" I asked.

I could feel Edward grin. "Yes."

"I take it back." I said quietly with a smile.

Edward knew I didn't mean it in a bad way towards him. He held me closer and chuckled. "I know."

**Okay, that's it for this story **** I hope that you liked it. I really enjoyed this one and think I did a really good job. Oh and for those of you who don't know, Sarah was the name of Jake's mom. I hope no one was confused by that!**


End file.
